Guilty Pleasaures
by DisneyLover903
Summary: We all know that Zora has a thing for spying on people. One day as she was crawling through the vents she sees something interesting...
1. Chapter 1

**Guilty Pleasures**

**Summary: We all know that Zora has a thing for spying on people. One day as she was crawling through the vents she sees something interesting...**

**SONG: I Climb by Thousand Foot Krutch**

**Dedicated to my friend Paige**

I climb the vents everyday, looking for peace, but it's never found. The studio always has some sort of noise going on. Of course there is always some interesting going on. Like one time I saw Tawni and Nico making out in the prop house. Ok that was more creep than interesting. But the funniest and strangest thing I have ever seen in the studio was Portlyn walking in on had when he was sleeping and giving him a complete make over. He almost fired her when he woke up! It was hilarious. But my all time favorite thing I have ever seen was something that Sonny Munroe did.

I was climbing through the vents about a month after Sonny had arrived at the studio. I passed over her side of the dressing room when I heard music. Not bubblegum pop music though, it was much darker and underground.

_From the middle of the room she hears the conversation moving, further from where she's_

_  
Going without even knowing. Now the vibrations in the floor are getting closer to the door,_

As I approached the opening in the vent on the side of room, I started to hear a voice accompany the music. It was Sonny Munroe. I peeked outside of the opening and I saw her singing along with the music while she jumped around the room.

_And is this the way you let your problems drift away to? I climb so high, it blows me away_

_  
Sometimes, see through my holes, into this place I call my own. This time I'll try, it's in_

_  
The air tonight, __sleep__ tonight, no more cryin. Cause I've got you on my side._

She jumped up on the chaise and started jumping around. Tawni was not going to like that.

_  
I don't want you to be anything at all, I just want you to say you love me, I don't care, just_

_  
Stop living life like this. I don't want to be anything at all, I just want you to see who I_

_  
Am, and stop the violence, no more silence__._

I let out a small giggle and she turned toward the vent. Crap! She paused the music and she stared in silence, listening for more sound. It was like this for a few minutes. I was scared to breathe, for I didn't want her to stop. After a while, she un-paused the music and continued her reckless behavior.

_From the middle of the room she hears the conversation moving, further from where she's_

_  
Going without even knowing. Now the vibrations in the floor are getting closer to the door,_

_  
And is this the way you let your problems drift away to?_

_I don't want you to be anything at all, I just want you to say you love me, I don't care, just_

_  
Stop living life like this. I don't want to be anything at all, I just want you to see who I_

_  
Am, and stop the violence, no more silence__._

At this point she was singing at the top of her lungs. I let out another slight laugh and she looked my way again but she didn't pause the music, instead she just ignored my laugh and she continued to jam.

_I'm gonna show ya I'm alive, breathing clearly for the first time, take my in your arms, take_

_  
Me to the place you are. I needed time to clear my mind, keeping balanced on this line was_

_  
Impossible before I met you. I climb so high, it blows me away sometimes, sleep tonight, no_

_  
More cryin. Cause I've got you on my side._

I don't want you to be anything at all, I just want you to say you love me, I don't care, just

_  
Stop living life like this. I don't want to be anything at all, I just want you to see who I_

_  
Am, and stop the violence, no more silence._

I'll shout from the top of the rooftop singing, I'm not afraid of the bed I lay in. Listen to

_  
The sound of the voices ringing, I can't deny it, no more silence. We'll shout from the top of_

_  
The rooftop singing, I'm not afraid of the bed I lay in. Listen to the sound of the voices_

_  
Ringing, I can't deny it, no more silence._

When the song ended, she turned off the stereo. She took a quick look around the room and peeked up at the vents and then she left the room.

**AN: That was a quick one shot I though of while listening to this song. Please review!**


	2. New Story on Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
